


Dabi and his Dumpster Baby

by Angrykarin666



Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Akatani Mikumo is Midoriya Izuku, Cannibalism, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Dabi, half-ghoul Midoriya Izuku, it's Tokyo Ghoul that should be a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Todoroki Touya has seen many things in his day, many of them disgusting, but this takes the cake. Who the hell throws out a baby like garbage?!Turns out there's more to the infant that meets the eye but so what, being a better dad than his father can't be too hard... Can it?
Relationships: Dabi & Akatani Mikumo, Dabi & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Half-Ghoul Mikumo and Daddy Dabi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626571
Comments: 33
Kudos: 508





	Dabi and his Dumpster Baby

Vivid blue stared into equally vivid green, a small frown making its way to a shaky smile when the redheaded teen possessing the former received a heart-melting smile from the infant that owned the latter. Touya had thought that things like this were something that didn’t happen anymore, a long dead practice from a less civilized era centuries ago. But here the pyrokinetic was, holding the most adorable baby he’d ever laid eyes on… which he had fished out of the dumpster he currently frequented for free meals.

He was holding a dumpster baby.

The tiny baby, a newborn it looks like, burrowed into the redhead’s higher than average body heat with a happy coo, only making Touya all the fonder of his fellow abandoned child. “How the hell could someone throw out a baby as sweet as you?”

Grabbing a bag full of assorted rice balls from the convenience store this dumpster belonged to the teen jumped out of the garbage, sitting against the alley wall to eat and get a better look at his new dumpster baby… He should probably give the kid a real name, he can’t just call them “Dumpster baby” forever.

The burn covered teen scanned over the baby in his arms curiously. It was a girl, with a faint layer of dark teal-green fluff for hair and faint freckles on her chubby little cheeks. She was calm, and completely unbothered by his patched scarecrow-like appearance. Though that might just be cause he’s the first person she’d ever seen or been held by and thinks he’s her mom or something.

Touya’s pretty sure that’s something babies do: imprinting.

Speaking of things babies do “How am I going to feed you?” The infant rubbed her face against his chest, mewling weakly, at his question. The redhead snorted, opening one of his rice balls and taking a bite before saying “Cute, but not gonna happen. Sorry kiddo but those aren’t making milk anytime soon.”

As he ponders where he can get some formula or something, maybe find a place he can drop the kid off to be taken care of by someone that isn’t a homeless teenager, a scruffy looking dude shambles up to him. “Hungry…”

Raising an unimpressed brow at the homeless dude salivating and twitching as he approaches the redhead states “There’s plenty of new stuff in the dumpster left dude, take your pick.”

It’s only the years of training under Endeavor that have Touya dodging the man charging at him, reflexively clutching the baby to him protectively and glaring at the feral hobo with luminous blue eyes. “What the hell’s your problem asshole?!”

As he gets a good look at the dude, eyes catching on the black and red eyes and four red tendrils growing from the dude’s back, the pyrokinetic understands what’s going on. The hobo is a ghoul. Growling the teen holds up a hand as the ghoul charges again, engulfing the guy in a flash of condensed blue flame that leaves him cooked and very much dead but not cremated as he’d intended.

“You’re a lot harder to burn than humans huh?” the redhead mutters as he crouches down next to the ghoul carcass, poking him in the fleshy rinkaku starting to disintegrate curiously. He’d never really been this close to a ghoul before. If they were all this feral and weak the teen honestly doesn’t understand how people are afraid of them.

Frantic whining from the infant in his other arm, the kid flailing wildly for the first time ever, draws Touya’s attention away from his kill. “Sorry little guy, is the smell bugging… you…” the teen trailed off as he stared down at the baby, one of its green eyes no longer the jade color and now the glowing blood red on black of a ghoul’s kakugan as it fixes the charred corpse below them. A dark teal green - like the sea and her hair - mixed with glowing aqua veins (like lightning) shark-like tail wagging as it bursts into existence from her tailbone.

Oh. That’s why the kid was thrown away. She’s a ghoul, an unusual ghoul if the malfunctioning eyes are any indication. Her mom probably threw her away cause she can only change one eye properly or something, like how a cat might leave a runt to starve and focus on its other kittens instead since it’s probably too weak to survive in the wild anyway.

Oddly enough that only made Touya like the kid more. “Guess I can’t give you to someone else after all, eh kid. Ah well… At least I know how I’m gonna feed you now.”

Face pinched as he lifts one of the dead ghoul’s well done arms to his staple lined mouth, tearing off a chunk and resisting the urge to vomit as he chewed for the toothless ghoul infant, the redhead felt happy of all things. Maybe growing up in that shithole with the old bastard had gone and fucked with his mind more than he thought, cause Touya was actually looking forward to keeping the flesh eating baby in his arms.

Once the kid’s fed and he’s drowned out the taste of charred flesh with his own dinner the redhead gets up, some left overs for the kid wrapped in the plastic that once held his rice balls now in the same plastic bag as his own food. Lucky for him the complex he’s squatting in has electricity, cause he really doesn’t want to go hunting for more meat for the girl anytime soon.

Sighing as he glances down at the ghoul baby again, her drowsing against his chest and bikaku gone, Touya once again ponders what to name her. Something cute but fitting for a future literal maneater… Remembering his younger sister has the pyrokinetic certain that the kid’s name will contain ‘Mi’ though in this case the character for sea rather than beauty (not that the baby isn’t beautiful herself) like Fuyumi.

It’s as the overcast sky finally decides to let loose the rain it’s held over his head all day, not even a block from the run down apartment complex he’s squatting in, that Touya finally decides on her name. Chuckling as he races up the fire escape and into his apartment the redhead mutters a fond “Welcome home Mikumo.”

From her place sleeping in the teen’s arms the newly named infant coos and buries herself further in her new guardian’s much appreciated warmth, a smile on her cherubic face.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely add more to this series later, cause I have a few more oneshots in this AU planned already, but for now enjoy this one!


End file.
